Ciao or Chao, Baby!
by TheGuardianKnux
Summary: Unbeknownst to the world, chao can make anyone fall in love! And much to Cream's dismay, that's Cheese's favorite hobby! When Cream sees her friends randomly pairing up, what is she to do? (Request any pairing you want in the review section. You can request a pairing for every chapter that is uploaded! And any pairing will work! So come and request with a review!)
1. Prologue: The Ability

What many people didn't know, was that Cheese was a rather mischievous chao.

Sure, he was nice, and sweet on the outside, and when most were around him… But Cream knew better. And she tried to combat this, "problem," she really did! But between trying to read a book of manners to him every night and giving him her Mother's etiquette lessons…

Well, she was just surprised why he wasn't a dark chao!

Yet despite that, Cream had decided to keep his secret safe. He had told her on the basis that she never tell a soul, or supposedly all of his, "plans," would be in jeopardy!

And as Cream sat at the breakfast table that morning, ears twitching slightly and nose wrinkled as she delicately cut into her frosted, strawberry waffle, she couldn't help but mull them over with a bit of frustration. As she thought, she knew Cheese was off putting his plans into motion.

But what kind of things would he do?! Who would he mess with today…

To make Valentines Day a success?

Well, more like Valentines Month!

You see, that was just it: What people didn't know, and what Cream couldn't tell anyone, was that… Chao how the ability to make anyone fall in love. Just a little bite on the cheek, or the neck, or anywhere, then you would be put under a Chao's natural loving pheromones. And before you could blink, you'd be in love with either the first person you saw… Or the first person you thought of.

A dangerous power indeed.

Sighing, Cream paused in her waffle feast and gave a melancholy look. Now she started to pick at her waffle, not realize her Mother was watching her with worry plastered onto her face.

"Cream," Vanilla, Cream's mother, spoke up, clutching her cup of tea in her hands, her brows furrowed in concern, "What is troubling you?" She gathered her skirts in one hand and sat down beside her daughter, giving a small smile and stroking Cream's head with a gloved hand. Instantly, it made her perk up and try to smile up at her Mother… But it was no use. Without knowing where Cheese was, she didn't feel like anything else mattered at the moment. Not having her best friend beside her made her feel loss and a bit empty….

Swallowing, she exhaled gently and mumbled back, "I-I'm fine, Momma…."

Vanilla, for obvious reasons, didn't seem convinced and frowned more. Placing her tea cup down, she gathered up her daughter into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "Oh dear- is it because your little friend is gone?"

At that, Cream couldn't contain her tears any longer.

So she began to sob buckets and buckets, clinging to her Mother and shaking like mad. Oh it was horrible! Cheese could be lost, or injured somewhere and she would never know! All alone, off to fend for himself! What would her delicate, tiny, fragile chao do without her constant protection and supervision?!

~!~!~!~

It turns out, he was doing excellently. Wearing a mischievous little smirk, he flew through the crowded woods with a sense of freedom. Flying through the leaves of the trees, he caught the serene sight of flickies feeding their young, or squirrels hopping tree to tree in search for the perfect acorn. It felt natural, and calming towards him. Oh how he had longed to get out of the Rabbit household and to feel more of the sun on his back and on his rosy pink wings! He didn't get to do this enough!

Yawning, blinking, absorbing the sunlight as much as he could, he would have continued to fly forever onwards- at least for a few more minutes.

But he heard a commotion in the bushes that heightened his awareness for what was happening.

Feeling confused, he flew over and hid behind the bush so he could peek out and see just what was there.

And in the bush there was-

Author's Note: And this is where you all decide! :) This story is interactive! This is all you need to do! In your review, request a pairing. Any pairing! It can be any pairing that you think of! Just request it and the one that gets requested the most will be in the next chapter! In fact, in every chapter, just request what pairing you want to appear in the story and it will! Cheese can make anyone fall in love, so if you want some Sonamy, or Sonadow, it can happen! XD Just don't forget to request~ ;D


	2. Chapter 1: Love Cluster!

**Author's Note: In the case that I get multiple pairings requested that are different from one another, all three pairings will somehow be incorporated into one chapter. :)**

And in the bush there was… Cream's best friend Amy. Huh! What was she doing there?

Flittering down lower, as to not be seen easily. Cheese furrowed…. His rather unnoticeable brows… In concern. Just what could she be doing?

Listening in carefully, he frowned sadly when he heard her sniffling and crying. The poor dear… What could be-

"Why can't he just say yes?" Amy asked herself in a tiny, hollow voice. Curling up, as hedgehogs do, she dug her gloved clad hands through her rosy quills and sighed. She had tried again, and yet he just ran off! Like normal! And wouldn't give her an answer! And it was driving her crazy!

"I just need a yes or a no, Sonic…." She muttered, rubbing her eyes and shivering. "Just one or the other… So I can finally give up…."

Cheese could feel himself pale as he watched her acting ready to just let go of someone and something that meant a lot to her. That would be so disappointing!

Pouting now, even he felt the need to ask. Why was Sonic being such a stubborn, no go fool?!

Cheese knew what he had to do. He had to fix this crushing problem and make things official once and for all!

…. But first he had to find Sonic!

Leaving Amy alone with a bit of a heavy heart, Cheese flew off, knowing what he needed to do.

He had to get Sonic to at least see he was thinking of Amy! And that he had to have feelings for her!

~!~!~!~  
"So, what do you think you're doing here?" Sonic inquired curiously, walking beside a once familiar foe.. Who was starting to become less of a foe and a rival and more of a friend…?

He couldn't be quite sure.

Though for some odd reason, his ears felt kind of hot….

Blushing a little, he shook himself and tried to listen. Yeah! He wasn't good at listening b-but in this case he should probably listen!

"We read some singles that vast amounts of chaos energy were out here, and that I'm suppose to check them out." Shadow answered simply. One ear swiveled forward, the other swiveled back. Yes yes, it was alright to be talking to Sonic but, he had to keep a look out.

Frowning a bit, he could hear an odd buzzing noise. That better not be a Buzzbomber-

Suddenly though, he felt Sonic take him by the arm and pull him close, causing him to blink in surprise. Just what was this guy up to?

Sonic seemed red in the face… Or muzzle? How ever you say it. It made Shadow bewildered. Was the blue hedgehog gaining a fever….? Was it too hot out…?

Wordlessly, he pressed his hand to Sonic's forehead and leaned in close, focusing on the heat to see if he really had picked up a fever.

He must have, as Sonic looked away and seemed to heat up even more.

Huh. Weird.

"Are you feeling alright?" Shadow asked pointedly, his hand now on Sonic's skinny shoulder and gripping it tightly. After all, he wasn't sure just what Sonic would do if he wasn't feeling good.

"Huh?" Sonic laughed shakily, feeling his insides flip up and down and all around. W-what the heck was going on?! Why was he feeling this… Sudden nervousness whenever Shadow spoke to him?! A-and why did his face feel all hot, and his knees felt all quaky…

Swallowing thickly, he flinched under Shadow's unamused look and cleared his throat when the ebony hedgehog rolled his eyes a bit and released Sonic's shoulder. "Nevermind- just tell me if you've been feeling or seeing any chaos energy."

Taking a deep breath, Sonic closed his eyes and gave a blinding grin. Heheh! He wouldn't show how nervous he actually was! "Not in a while!"

Giving a huff, Shadow pulled away from him and looked ready to speed off, making Sonic swallow nervously yet again for the hundredth time. N-no! he didn't want that!

"W-wait!" Sonic yelped, grabbing Shadow's shoulder now and pulling back. This made the black and red hedgehog flinch and turn around with a small snarl, his lips pulled back to reveal a set of fangs made ready to snap down and bite Sonic for touching him. He hated being touched.

Which was why Sonic bit his own lip in surprise with his own fangs. Which were, in his opinion, the worst part about being a hedgehog. If you bit your tongue-

"What is it, hedgehog?!" Shadow barked at him with a huff, his quills sticking out and his fur puffing up a bit in agitation, "You said you didn't know anything!"

"I-I know!" Sonic squeaked a little, coughing to try and balance out the crack in his voice. Oh great! Now he really looked like a fool! Glimmering emerald eyes connecting with simmering ruby ones, the super sonic hero started to feel very small in comparison to his brooding friend. He just didn't get it! Why was being around Shadow making him feel…

Like…

He might….

By the blank, unfocused stare on Sonic's face, Shadow had decided he had had enough of all this dilly dallying. Hmph! Sonic was probably just trying to pull some sort of trick on him… Well it wouldn't work! All he had to do was leave-!  
But a streak of sky blue zipping in front of his eyes made him freeze in his spot.

It was almost too fast to catch.

Though Shadow had the distinct feeling he knew what it was that just went right past his face.

A… Chao? Had just flown in front of both he and Sonic? But why? And where did it come from? There were no nearby chao gardens here in Green Hill, at least, last time he checked-

Ad there! That mysterious chao had whipped behind Sonic and… Bit him on the neck?!

"Ow!"

Blinking, Shadow dashed forward to scoop the mischievous little guy up and interrogate him, but surprisingly he wasn't fast enough: The chao had gotten away!

Before he could chase after him however, he heard Sonic groan and grasp his shoulder. Quills instantly puffing out, Shadow turned to snap at Sonic again… When he saw his mood change. His demeanor seemed to get softer… And shyer….. And as if apprehensively, Sonic drew a hand towards his quills and began to play with them and…

Giggle. In a very weird and spacy way.

Shadow couldn't really explain it to be honest.

"Sonic?" he asked simply, drawing his hand back as he watched the, "hog with an attitude," stop having an attitude… And just give him a weird look. Half lidded, as if he had gotten tipsy, (but there were no bars around so how…?) Which wasn't helped when Sonic wobbled forward and planted… A kiss on his cheek.

If Shadow had less of an iron will, he would have screech very loudly in surprise.

Instead though, his body did the natural reaction of blushing, and he began to back away from Sonic a quickly as possible. "I don't know what's gotten into you…"

"Don't you~?" he heard the other reply huskily, fluffing up his quills and starting to turn forward with a pair of puckered lips. "Come here, big boy~"

Alright, now was the time to get out of there, and get out quick.

Turning tail, Shadow began to dash as quickly as he could. He felt highly uncomfortable- as if his tongue was stuck in his throat. What ever Sonic wanted, he wasn't sure he was willing to give it.

Yet, to make matters worse, coming down through a checkered half pipe was Amy. She seemed to be… Well, her normal self he thought. Excitable, kind of annoying, pink- the usual.

Though she had her hammer out- and scratch that, she looked kind of mad…

"Sonic! This is it!" she screeched loudly, waving that blasted thing about and almost bashing in Shadow's head as he got close to her, "I demand that you give me an answer! Enough dodging the question-!"

"Shaddy~" Sonic cooed, in that same slippery voice and with that same… Spine chilling smirk. "Let me come and get you~"

Oh damn it…. Shadow swore inwardly, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping to run past them both. He felt and looked like a puff ball- his quills and fur puffed out in an anxious mess.

Yet through it all, he felt a little nip on the back of his neck.

Eyes bolting open, he tripped and fell into the grass. And just at Amy's feet.

Screeching in surprise, Amy stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her hammer as she watched Shadow groan and twist himself up so he could look at the sky…

Which was when he looked into her eyes and felt something… Change.

His mouth became dry, and he swore his eyes were dilating. It was kind of painful. Body shaking, and mouth fumbling to make words, he also thought that his heart was beating quick enough to burst out of his chest.

All in all, a weird way to temporarily die...

And yet despite feeling numb all over, he could feel his stomach tighten as he looked up at a very concerned Amy. He wasn't sure what it was…

But he had the feeling…

No, he had a feeling. A warm, succulent feeling that took over every nerve in his body- made him feel twisted towards her will.

He couldn't believe himself…

But maybe…

He sort of liked Amy.

Yeah… Like he had always liked her.

"Amy…" he groaned more, trying to reach up a hand to grasp her, yet she didn't seem to be paying attention.

Her eyes were all on Sonic, and she looked and felt ready to tackle him and finally get him to love her!

It made jealousy rage in Shadow as he finally sat up and gave a dark look.

No one would be taking Amy but him! She was his!  
~!~!~!~

From Cheese's point of view, this all hilarious! He hadn't expected to make a love triangle between the three, but if that's what was going to happen…

Then let the games begin~

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the three reviews/requests so far! :D I'm really appreciating it and I can't wait for more! Anyways, everyone! Keep requesting! ;D**


End file.
